codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Falling Thunder
Falling Thinder is the first installment talking about a Joint Task Force 88's heroic acts against The surviving Inner Circle headed by Makarov's sucsessor. Characters Joint Task Force 88 *Code-name Predator: Team leader, a Major in the U.S Special Forces. He serves as the Designated Marksman *Code-name Viper: Second in command, A Master Gunnery Sergeant in the British SAS. Serves as a Techical Specialist *Code-name Reacher: Third in Command: A Master Sergeant in the U.S Special Forces. He serves as the Sniper *Code-name Snowstorm: Fourth in Command: A Staff Sergeant in the GSG-9, serves as the Assault Specialist *Code-name Fox: Fifth in Command: A Sergeant in the French GIGN, serves as the machine gunner *Code-Name Phantom: Last in command: A Corpral in the Polist GROM, serves as the medic Delta Force *Code-name Sandman: Team leader of Team Metal, now a Major *Code-name Frost: Second in command of Team Metal, promoted to Lieutenant *Code-name Grizzly: The Battle Captain, overall field commander of his Company and Team Anvil (Team Metal, Team Anvil, Team Spader, Team Dagger) *Code-name Missile: Third in command of Team Metal *Code name Wrecker: Last in command of Team Metal *Code-name Arrow: Second in command of Team Anvil Chapter 1 August 17th, 2017, USS ''Daniel Murphy ''0756 Hours, PST, in the Mediterranean The team, under the callsign of Alpha Ten, gets breifed by their commander, a 4-star General in the USMC. He says "You mission is to kill Makarov's sucessor, Varkham. He replaced Yuri after he betrayed Makarov. You'll meet up with Team Metal, headed by Forst and Sandman. You'll go tomorow at 0945 Hours. Any questions?" Reacher said "Screw that sonofabi*ch" August 18th 2017, Iraq-Iran Border, 1143 Hours The team regrouped with Team Metal. Then HQ said "The location of Varkham is 1 click to your North. He is protected by former ISI agents who he hired. HQ out" Predator said "Team, we will sneak past the enemy patrols and kill anyone who notice us" Everyone nodded and started sneaking past patrols. Then, they saw this guard. He turned his head and saw the team. Phantom shot him in the head and dragged his body into the river. As they go into the building, they were detected by Varkham. He shouted something in Russian to his guards and they started chasing the team. Viper planted some C4 on the door. He detonated the C4 which killed the squadron of guards chasing them. They were able to lure Varkham into a corner. He wasn't afraid of the team. He lifted a Desert Eagle but Snowstorm pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the leg. Blood spilled out. He said "Listen Varkham, if you listen to us, we will give you medical attention and spare your life. If you don't listen to us, I will execute you. Varkham nodded and showed them where the documents and USBs were. He also gave the team valuable information. After doing so, Phantom patched up his wounds and took him as prisoner. He was locked up in a high security jail. Frost said "Hope he doesn't escape" Sandman replied with "If he does, I will shoot him until he's dead." Chapter 2 U.S Military High-Security Jail, September 10th, 2017, 0832 hours PST Varkham finished his home-made knife, all of it's materials from the canisters inmates get issued. When he was eating breakfast, he lifted itand stabbed the officer. He grabbed his M9 and killed a few others. He got their ammo and ran. he hijacked a van. He ran into the airport and killed many civillains. He hijacked a Learjet and forced the pilot to fly him to Kazakstan. He ran into his safehouse and got a shower. He also got another Desert Eagle from the armory. USS Michael Murphy, Mediterreanean Sea, 0934 Hours, September 11th, 2017 The General was on the deck of the ship with everyone else, to memorize 9/11 as a fatal day for the United States. Suddenly a soldier said "General Hawkins, I have to talk to you" He replied with "Ok" He went in his room and the soldier said "Varkham escaped" The General shouted "WHY THE F*CK DID HE ESACPE! I WANT HIM BACK IN THE DAM'N JAIL!" The soldier said "I know that's sh*t but I have some good things, some hard disks and USBs aquired from the mission to capture/kill Varkham. After plugging in a USB, it says, Trojan detected, it is sending out files to the Inner Circle. General Hawkins said "This is F*king stupid, now this stupid USB is sending all of our files to the inner circle!" The second day, a technician said "We found out where is it's whereabouts, all of the files have been sent to a safehouse in the outskirts Athens, Greece. It is surrounded by gates and 550 guards which have been trained by Former-Spetznaz soldiers who have defected to the Inner Circle If you are able to destroy the computer, our files will be saved" The General replied "Ok, I will send them there" Outskirts out Athens, September 12th, 2017, 1200 Hours Reacher is aiming down his Silenced Barrett M107A1 Sniper Rifle. He zommed in his Scope and saw a lot of enemies. His bullets were explosive, making them very dangerous. As the team tried to get in the gates, their charges were useless. Then, Reacher fired 5 explosive rounds onto the gate. It damaged the wall. Then Predator said "Reacher's ammo makes the Charges useful on the gate. Viper puts the charges and it cuts open a hole for the team. They get in the compound. After killing all of the guards near the gate, a guard hid somewhere and didn't get killed. He pops out with a PKP Machine gun and starts shooting the team. Fox got hit in the Chest. He survives the shot, despite bleeding, he pulls out his HK45C and killes the gunner. As Phantom tries to stabalize Fox's wound, reinforcements come, Reacher fired four more rounds near a car which is 2 feet from the reinforcements. He explodes the car and kills some reinforcements. A Sniper find his position and they start a long range firefight. Then Snowstorm picks up an RPG and shoots the computer. It destroys the computer. However, it notified a few guards in the house, they tell more troops at the back to come. Seriously outnumbered the team took some intel and ran, leaving Fox behind. Chapter 3 Varham visits the damaged compound in Athens, guard said in Russian "Mr. Varkham, we have lost 339 men but we are able to capture a wounded enemy soldier" Then Varkham asked "American?" The soldier replied with "No, but a enemy Special Forces soldier from France." Varkham pulls out his Desert Eagle and prepares to excecute Fox WORK TO BE CONTINUED Category:FanFiction